In some instances, microstructures may be applied to aerodynamic surfaces to reduce drag and fuel usage. In some examples, these microstructures are applied to different structures of an aircraft.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.